


The sudden toll of love

by Lawerance_Lunar02



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, no, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawerance_Lunar02/pseuds/Lawerance_Lunar02
Summary: Ok ok, so I have a problem. I am in love with the 3 people I swore I'd be better than. Oh dear lord..Where Jasper has a panic of the straight and gay.
Relationships: Jasper deWinter/Callum Hunt/Tamara Rajavi/Aaron Stewart
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper has a moment, but will he be left alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has a gay/straight moment..

Jasper stares at his plate. He didn't hear Ceila ask him anything. Not until she yelled his name did he get out of his trance. "Jasper! Are you alright?". Celia's eyes showed worry. Jasper shook himself off. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine..sorry". Jasper went back to eating his lichen. He sighed. Today was gonna be a troublesome day.

Later:

Jasper was confused. He's been having weird thoughts all day. And they were all about the apprentices of Master Rufus. He felt himself blushing. All the thoughts have been of cuddling, kissing, holding hands, things couples typically do. He groaned.

'I like them, don't I..?'

He hung his head. 

'Ok ok, so I like them. That isn't so bad, right?'

What Jasper didn't know was that he was being watched by someone else.

\-----------------------

Ceila stared at Jasper, a concerned look on her face. Jasper was sometimes a jerk to others, but not to Ceila. But, today he hadn't done any of his "schemes", if you could call it that. He's been staring off into space. He got in trouble with Master Milagros. Ceila sighed. Time to get his sibling....

She walked off, going to find the other deWinter.

When she found the other deWinter, they were cuddling with their lovers. Ceila cleared her throat.

"Hey, Zaden?"

Zaden(pangender, so I'll be using they) grumbled. They didn't want to leave the warmth of the bodies pressed against them. They sat up and looked at Ceila.

"What's wrong, Ceila?"

"J-Jasper has been really distant today. He's been really quiet."

Zaden frowned.

"That doesn't sound like my brother."

"C-Can you go talk to him. I don't really know what to do and if I say the wrong thing, he might get angry..."

Zaden gave a soft smile. Ceila was very sweet, and knew the true Jasper. Jasper used his rudeness as a mask, a wall, and Ceila had breached it. She was able to see the real Jasper, the sweet one. The one who put everyone else before him.

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong."

Ceila breathed in relief. "Thanks, Zaden."

"No problem."

Ceila walked out of the room, still concerned about Jasper, but knowing his sibling would get to the bottom of it.

\---------------

Zaden got off their seat and changed in their room into the uniform for the Magisterum. They could hear their lovers grumbling. They walked out and pecked the two sleepyheads on the cheek.

"Saru, Salem, I'll be right back." Saru(genderfluid) sighed. But, he smiled lovingly at Zaden.

"Alright, but hurry back."

Salem(Non-binary) giggled, and waved bye at Zaden as they walked out of the room."

\-----------------

Zaden strode up to Jasper, sliding in the seat beside him. 

"Hey, Jasper. What's wrong? You seem a bit...nervous."

Jasper sighed. 

'Well, here goes nothing' he thought.

"You remember the three people I complained about?"

Zaden nodded. They've heard many stories about Aaron Stewart, Tamara Rajavi, and Callum Hunt. Many of them being a bit...overboard, but hey. Stories are stories. 

"W-Well I think I have something for them..."

Zaden gave a small smile. They assumed this may happen. No one rants about someone for a full day without feeling something.

"I'm not suprised. After all, you do talk about them 24/7."

Jasper gasped, blushing.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you kinda do."

Jasper groaned. Zaden smiled.

"Hey. How about I help you with your love life? After all, look at my success. And if I don't succeed, you can take all the hoodies."

Why hoodies? Because the two were obsessed with them. It was a cocoon of safety. Plus, they feel hidden from the world. 

Jasper thought and then shrugged.

"How bad can it be?"

Zaden smirked.

"Are you ready, then?"

Jasper nodded.

"Than let's get started."

Oh, boy. This is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh


	2. The shy Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper wears sorta-girly clothes.

Jasper stared at himself in the mirror. He cursed his sibling. Of course, it was his fault at the same time. He should have never agreed to let Zaden assist him with his feelings. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was a bit big on him, the sleeves longer than his arms, wearing shorts that were shorter than regular man shorts, and he had little boots. His hair was clipped back in a fashion, and he was wearing make-up. He had blush on his cheeks, a bit of eye-shadow, and lip gloss. 

Zaden came in. They were very pretty in Jasper's perspective. They were wearing lip-stick, not too bright, not too dull. They had their necklace and earring on, both gold, and was wearing a skirt with a blouse. Their eyeshadow matched their clothes. Their blouse was a beautiful turquoise color, and their skirt was the same, except a bit darker. It had a black and white bow decorating it. Their hair was in a ponytail, and it was held in place by a ribbon.

"We ready to go?"

Jasper sighed. "Is Saru and Salem coming?"

"Yep. Ceila is too, although she didn't wear makeup, but her dress is adorable!"

Jasper smiled.

"Let's go then."

(Ok, so I know this would never happen, but it's like a fancy party to celebrate something really special, so they have to dress their best. Also, the Magisterum has like a ballroom for occasions like that.)

\---------------

Saru and Salem looked amazing. Salem had their hair in a sort of messy tangle, but that made them really cute to Saru and Zaden. They were wearing jeans, with some very clean tennis shoes, a black leather jacket, and a white shirt. Saru had a black shirt on, his hair really neat and off to one side, his jeans, and tennis shoes as well. He wore a gold chain around his neck.

Ceila didn't go all out, but she was still really pretty. She had lip-glass, her hair was tied back, and she were light red dress that had butterflies decorating it. Jasper felt self-conscious on how he looked like a baby next to them, but Saru and Salem hugged him and patted him. He smiled and relaxed. He'd be fine. He had the best people ever beside him, and he knew that they would never leave him. So, with courage, he stepped into the ballroom.

\------------------

(I lied, A semi-fight is gonna happen here)

Callum was hanging out with Aaron and Tamara. Tamara was in a simple black dress, her hair in a bun, and a necklace clasped around her neck. She wore flats that had a bit of glitter on them, and she looked amazing. Callum was wearing a black jacket, a black shirt, and some dark jeans, with black with white tennis shoes. Aaron had fixed Callum's hair, so it was actually neat for once. Aaron went a bit more into style. He was wearing a white shirt, his hair was brushed and it was fluffy, he wore some jeans that neatly was folder at the bottom, and he was wearing tennis shoes as well, but they were fully black. Shades of black, actually. 

"You guys look amazing." 

Callum smiled at the two, who grew a little red.

"Well, you didn't do bad yourself. You look hot", said Aaron.

Callum blushed. "T-thanks..."

Tamara frowned. "Guys, look."

The boys turned around to where Tamara was pointing, and saw Ceila yelling at an older kid, who was yelling right back. Ceila looked to be shielding someone. They saw Jasper's sibling running over there, followed by their lovers. Zaden checked on the kid Ceila was shielding. Saru eyes widened in shock, and then his face relaxed. He walked up to the boy who had just slapped Ceila and punched him. Salem grabbed Saru, right when the other kid pushed them. Salem stumbled, Saru able to catch them. The guy walked off, who had a bloody mouth. Tanara, Aaron, and Callum ran over to the others.

Zaden was checking on Salem. "Are you alright?!"

Salem smiled. "It's ok, Z. I just fell that's it."

Saru still hadn't let Salem go. He was holding them near his chest, glaring at anyone that stared for too long.

"Saru, baby, I'm fine."

Saru kissed the top of Salem's head, then let them go.

"Hey." The three from before stopped in front of them.

"Hi, you three", said Zaden.

The other two looked them up and down, glancing back at Ceila, who was holding her cheek, which was red, and comforting the other kid Aaron, Tamara, and Call didn't seem to recognize. Zaden walked to them, sitting on her legs to comfort the two. (I'mma gonna be calling Zaden, he, she, or they. They are pangender, after all.)

She touched Ceila's cheek, and the red started to fade. There was no sign of her being slapped. Then they hugged the other kid, and that's when the group of three gasped. They recognized the kid as Jasper, who was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. There was a bruise on his cheek. Aaron, Call, and Tamara felt a sense of overprotectiveness settling in. Who had dared to hurt Jasper? Salem looked at them. "If any of you hurt Jasper in any way, I will murder you myself."

"I'll help." 

Call looked at them, and by the looks of their faces, he could tell they weren't kidding. He nodded in understanding. 

Jasper's bruise was gone, but Zaden's eyes were stormy. Her usual soft brown eyes were now as hard as ice. 

"I'm going to kill Alex. He said he'd keep Justin under control."

Saru checked on Jasper, then hugged him closely. Jasper sniffled. "Today wasn't so fun as I thought that would be.."

Aaron gripped Jasper's wrist gently. "Is it okay if we borrow Jasper for right now?"

Zaden glared at them, then sighed. "Just please be patient with him."

Call nodded. "Alright."

Jasper looked at Zaden, fear in his eyes. Zaden gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath then let himself be led away from safety.

\----------------------

He was gently seated in a room, his hair unclipped. He held his sweatshirt sleeves in his hands as he felt his makeup being cleaned. He feethen a finger tapping his nose, so he opened his eyes. All three of themy stared back at him. He gave a squeak and pushed backwards. The chair rolled with him and he got to the farside of the wall.

"Jasper, aren't you gonna say anything?"

Jasper stared fearfully at them. 

"Jasper..?"

A girl walked in. She stared at Call, Aaron, and Tamara. She looked like Jasper, but...she looked like them too. Her eyes were the color of Aaron's eyes, she dressed like Call, and her personality seemed like Tamara's. She ran to Jasper and clasped his hand.

"It's ok...it's just them."

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded as he opened his eyes. 

Tamara, Call, and Aaron stared at the girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood up.

"Not your kid, if that's what you think. I'm Rosy. Rosy Garcia. I am adopted by ya'll, since I was a kid. That's why I act like Tamara. My hair and eyes are the only things that were changed."

"Wait, so...how can you be our kid? I mean, we're barely 17."

Rosy smiled.

"Your biological child sent me here."

"BIOLOGICAL CHILD?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. Such a classic. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper sat up, gasping. He held himself as his eyes started to water. He's been having this dream for the past month, ever since he figured out Aaron, Tamara, and Call were dating. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. He knew he could never be with them. But, the dream had been different. This was the first time he had seen Rose in it. 

'She looked like all of us, but she had said she wasn't our biological child.'

Jasper sighed, then sat up and got out of his bed. He went to get a glass of water. Sitting on the sofa, with his glass in his hand, thoughts whirled around his head. He didn't understand why he had seen Rose. He remembered Rose saying that her parents had a biological child. He remembered the shocked faces. That's how he knew his fantasy couldn't come true. After finishing his water, he left the glass on the counter. Getting up, he walked to his room.

'I'm going to the bathroom before I go back to sleep.'

He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the lights. He froze, seeing that his clothes were the same to what he was wearing to the party. Touching his face, he winced. Seemed not everything was a dream, as there was a bruise.

'So it wasn't entirely a dream...'

Jasper gripped his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror. He shook himself, and started to do his business, and afterwards, healed the bruise on his check. After wiping his face off, he turned off the lights in the bathroom, then walked to his bed. He sat in it, staring at the wall. He wasn't going to change just because of the clothes. They were comfy.

"When did I fall for you three..?"

Jasper layed down, and after a few moments he fell asleep.

\- - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Jasper awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He sat up.

"Yes?"

"Jasper..?"

Jasper recognized the speaker as Ceila.

"Ceila?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because Aaron brought you back and you were unconscious yesterday."

Jasper's eyes widened. He had assumed that he had passed out at the party out of fear. Apparently, that wasn't so.

"I-I-I don't remember that."

"That's alright. Do you want to go to class? The teacher understands if you don't want to go."

"No, no, its ok."

"Okay, I'll wait for you right here, then."

Jasper got out of his bed and dressed in the Magisterum uniform. He fixed his hair, which was really fluffy, and then walked out of his room. Ceila smiled at Jasper, then followed him out of the room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They passed other people, who were whispering to themselves and pointing at Jasper. Jasper and Ceila ignored them and walked towards their group. Jasper gulped as he saw the three people he'd been dreaming about last night.

"It's fine, I'll make sure they don't come near you if that's what you want."

Jasper nodded. He grabbed her hand, and relaxed. Ceila stood on Jasper's side, where he was closest to Aaron, Call, and Tamara. Aaron tried to catch Jasper's eyes, but he refused to meet them. He heard growls behind him, but ignored them. Ceila glanced back and gave an apologetic smile. The growls stopped. 

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing important.

Jasper stopped holding her hand as he joined the rest of his apprentice group. They all smiled at him and created a barrier between him and the other three, who were staring holes into his back, with a look from Ceila. Jasper relaxed even more than before. He knew he was now safe. The lesson began. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aaron flopped on the floor, Tamara and Call following suit. Havoc bounded over to them and sniffed them, looking for his treats. He found out that Call had sausage and dragged it out, beginning to eat. Tamara groaned. 

"He ignored us the entire time!"

"Yeah!"

"He may need some personal space."

Call sighed, then nodded in agreement. Tamara followed a few moments later.

"Okay, fine."

Aaron smiled fondly at his idiots. Havoc barked, causing the others to laugh.

"Alright Havoc, let's go on a walk."

"Not on your own, you won't!"

Aaron nooded. 

"Yeah, you wait for us right here, well me and Tam change."

Call rolled his eyes.

"I was going to change too, so hold your horses."

Aaron and Tamara went to change, and came out when they were finished, Call already there, playing with Havoc.

"C'mon, Call."

Aaron held out his hand to Call, who took it and got up. Aaron kissed Call then walked out. Call blushed. Tamara laughed.

"Let's go, babe."

Tamara and Call then followed Aaron, Havoc following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Yeah no, please tell me what you think. I feel like I'm just doing random things that don't make sense.


End file.
